Implikasi
by Salary Dam
Summary: Kamu kehilangan logika saat berhadapan dengannya. Rise-centric. one-sided Rise/Souji, slight Kanji/Rise.


A/N: Whew, setelah sekian lama (baca: bertahun-tahun) minggat dari fandom Megaten (dan fandom lainnya, sebenarnya) akhirnya saya nulis lagi! /dilempar tomat Fanfic kali ini berfokus pada Rise, onesided!Rise/Souji, dan Kanji/Rise mungkin?

Di fic ini ada referensi pelajaran Matematika lebih tepatnya bab **Logika Matematika**. Yang kelas 1 SMA ke atas palingan udah ngerti, tapi bagi yang belum akan saya sertakan tabel kebenaran bentuk **jika-maka** (disebut **Implikasi) **yang akan saya pakai di sini.

**Jika (bernilai Benar) maka (bernilai Benar), pernyataan bernilai BENAR  
Jika (bernilai Benar) maka (bernilai Salah), pernyataan bernilai SALAH  
Jika (bernilai Salah) maka (bernilai Benar), pernyataan bernilai BENAR  
Jika (bernilai Salah) maka (bernilai Salah), pernyataan bernilai BENAR**

**Contoh:  
Kalimat 1: Igor nyemplung ke jamban pas boker (kalimat ini dinilai **_**benar**_** karena Igor emang lagi nyemplung)  
Kalimat 2: Igor mati (kalimat ini dinilai **_**salah**_** karena… kita tidak akan mati gara-gara nyemplung ke jamban)**

**Bentuk jika-makanya jadi "Jika Igor nyemplung ke jamban pas boker maka Igor mati"  
Kalimat 1 bernilai **_**benar, **_**kalimat 2 bernilai **_**salah, **_**maka jika mengikuti aturan tabel kebenaran di atas…  
Pernyataan ini dikatakan bernilai SALAH**

Oh ya ini versi re-upload, karena ternyata 2nd person POV gak dibolehin di ffn. Makasih yang udah ngasitau, **Kuroi Onee-san aka Mimon **dan **Mayones Terbang-san **! =)

**Disclaimer: **ATLUS punya anak namanya P4. SD cuma nyulik doang. Peace. Bayonetta milik SEGA. _-lho kok malah iklan sih-_

_**BGM: Potong di Sini (piano version) – Lizz (original sung by GUMI)**_

Sebelum mulai… sebenarnya ide fanfic ini sudah ada sejak awal semester 2 (Januari), tapi saya baru nulisnya sekarang hahahahaha /kabur

_x x x_

Ia menyukainya.

Ia menyukai sosok itu; sosok berkepala bundar yang kiat berlarian di koridor sekolah dan berbincang dengan berbagai orang, sosok berbadan tegap yang menebaskan pedangnya dengan mantap kepada _Shadow_ yang berhamburan di sudut ruangan, sosok yang dengan penuh kehangatan telah membukakan pasung di hati sang gadis dan mengisinya dengan keping-keping kenangan yang tak ingin gadis itu lupakan.

Souji Seta, itu namanya. Benarkah itu namanya? Sang gadis mencoba memastikan dalam pikirannya.

Namun, apakah cinta butuh nama?

Tidak. Ia menggeleng, mengibaskan dua bagian rambutnya yang ia kuncir. Tidak perlu, ia rasa. Seperti kata seorang sastrawan terkenal, "Apalah arti sebuah nama?" Namun harus ia akui, Souji Seta adalah nama yang baik, tidak terlalu pasaran dan terdengar manis di telinganya.

Beberapa orang mungkin akan melabeli apa yang ia rasakan sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mungkin ia bisa mengangguk kepada pernyataan tersebut. Kali pertama pandangan bola mata coklat madu-nya jatuh kepada lelaki itu, ia memang merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Lelaki itu seakan memancarkan apa yang ada dalam dirinya—keyakinannya, kemampuannya, dan kebaikan hatinya. Lelaki itu seolah-olah mampu melakukan _segala-galanya_.

(Termasuk mencuri hati gadis ini, bukan?)

Tetapi yang membuatnya benar-benar jatuh cinta adalah apa yang lelaki itu lakukan kepadanya setelahnya. Lelaki itu menolongnya. Menolongnya bak pangeran berkuda putih yang kerap menjadi karakter yang terlalu banyak dipakai di buku cerita bergambar anak kecil. Sebagai anak-anak, ia mendambakan dirinya dalam pangkuan karakter serupa, memakai gaun berenda bak seorang putri. Dalam kenyataannya lelaki itu tidak benar-benar berkuda putih dan ia bahkan sedang memakai celemek, tapi situasi itu sudah cukup untuk memuaskan impiannya. Setelah menyadari bahwa apa yang ia rasakan adalah cinta, ia tidak berniat untuk membiarkan perasaan ini begitu saja. Ia ingin dicintai balik. Ia mulai sering menghabiskan waktu dengan sang lelaki sepulang sekolah, sekedar basa-basi saja namun membahagiakan baginya. Ia semakin mengenal lelaki itu—semakin familiar dengan kesukaan dan ketidaksukaan lelaki tersebut.

Sampai suatu hari ia sampai kepada konslusi di mana lelaki yang ia cintai itu menyukai orang yang pintar.

Dan sekarang di sinilah ia, menelantarkan dirinya di kursi dan meja yang mengangkut setumpuk buku, menghadap seorang lelaki lain yang tinggi badannya cukup mengesankan yang sedang duduk di hadapannya dengan sebuah buku biru bertuliskan _Matematika SMA _di tangannya. Lelaki berambut pirang keperakan itu menatapnya dengan dua bola mata yang seakan-akan hendak keluar dan mementalkan diri mereka ke kepalanya. "Cih, sampai sini kamu belum mengerti juga?" nada lelaki itu antara mengejek atau tidak percaya—yang manapun, ia cemberut mendengarnya.

"Bukan salahku! Lagian aneh-aneh saja, di pelajaran matematika ada tentang logika segala…," Ia menggerutu, mendorong punggungnya ke kursi yang ia duduki, "… Dan sebenarnya aku tidak mau minta tolong ke kamu, Kanji, tapi entah apa yang terjadi sehingga nilaimu di bab ini lebih bagus daripada aku—jadi kamu harus mengajariku, mau atau tidak!" Jari telunjuknya ia arahkan kepada Tatsumi Kanji, bak tanda eksklamasi.

Tatsumi Kanji hanya menggeleng-geleng, "Haah, terserahlah. Kita lanjut saja biar cepat selesai. Sekarang kita akan membahas negasi. Kau tahu apa itu negasi?" Melihat gelengannya, Tatsumi Kanji menggeleng-geleng untuk yang kedua kalinya, "Negasi bisa dibilang seperti… supaya kau lebih mengerti, akan kupakai contoh. Misal pernyataan A berbunyi 'Menurut Kanji Rise jelek'—" Tatsumi Kanji tahu sang gadis berambut merah tengah menghujamkan tatapan tajamnya kepadanya, tapi pria tinggi itu tak peduli dan meneruskan, "Negasi pernyataan A akan berbunyi 'Menurut Kanji Rise tidak jelek' atau bisa jadi 'Menurut Kanji Rise cantik'."

Kata-kata itu diserap dan diolah oleh sang gadis dalam ruangan-ruangan dalam otaknya, "Hee… jadi maksudnya, negasi itu sesuatu yang mustahil?"

Keheningan singgah di antara mereka berdua sebelum ia memecahnya dengan tawa renyahnya, "Hahaha ayolah Kanji, aku cuma bercanda! Aku tak sebenci itu kepadamuuuu, bahkan aku tidak benciiii… Kamu nggak marah kan?" Tak ada respon yang berarti dari Tatsumi Kanji, ia pun melanjutkan, "Oke, jadi maksudnya negasi itu lawan katanya begitu?"

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu. Nah apabila suatu pernyataan yang dimaksud terdiri atas dua pernyataan, akan ada aturan baru…" Tatsumi Kanji meneruskan kuliah singkatnya dan si gadis kembali menemukan dirinya terhisap ke dalam kata demi kata yang diucapkan Tatsumi Kanji. Ia tak sempat menangkap sekumpulan kata-kata kecil yang sesaat meluncur dari bibir Tatsumi Kanji di antara ajaran-ajarannya,

"Dasar… negasi bukan sesuatu yang mustahil."

* * *

Waktu menapakkan kakinya, meninggalkan apa yang berhak disebut masa lalu di belakang. Sang gadis mungkin telah berubah dan lelaki pujaannya juga mungkin telah berubah, tapi ia tahu perasaannya tidak. Pertanyaannya, apakah ia siap mematerialisasikan perasaannya itu kepada sang lelaki? Ia tahu perasaan ini; perasaan sesak di sudut hatinya yang keberadaannya kecil tapi mampu menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya dan melahirkan ketakutan-ketakutan yang bersembunyi di balik dinding hatinya, siap menyelinap dan menerkam batinnya. Perasaan yang mewarnai hatinya dengan keraguan. Perasaan yang memaksa dirinya untuk berharap bahwa perasaan berharganya tidak akan sendirian nantinya. Perasaan takut ditolak.

Namun ia tidak boleh mundur sekarang. Tidak ketika ia sudah begitu dekat dengan lelaki itu, ketika mereka sudah saling mengerti. Ia merasa payah bilamana ia mengulur segala sesuatu dan mundur sekarang.

Jadi ia berangkat untuk mencari lelaki tersebut; untuk melepaskan perasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam dan membiarkan perasaan tersebut menari di telinga, mata, dan hati lelaki yang ia cintai tersebut. Lelaki itu tidak ada di sekolah, maka sang gadis memutuskan untuk mencarinya di tempat-tempat terdekat. Diam-diam, gadis berkuncir dua itu tidak menyadari bahwa saat itu sebuah seringai menyelinap ke wajahnya. Aneh. Ia bahkan belum mengatakannya tapi perasaannya menggumpal di hatinya seperti gula-gula yang meninggalkan jejak-jejak manis di dadanya. Perasaan yang menggumpal tersebut menumpuk dan membuat dadanya berdentum seperti genderang. Perasaan yang menegangkan, namun menyenangkan di saat bersamaan.

Cinta betul-betul menakjubkan.

Langkahnya terasa lebih ringan. Ekspresinya terasa lebih lepas. Dengan langkah kaki ringan yang hampir melompat, ia menjelajahi Inaba dengan harapan bisa cepat-cepat melihat dia—dia yang sang gadis kagumi, dia yang sang gadis sayangi, dia yang sang gadis damba—

—Gadis itu menemukannya. Di pinggir sungai Samegawa yang memancarkan sinar jingga matahari senja.

Ia masih dilambungkan oleh cinta ketika ia melihat lelaki itu. Ia menahan keinginan untuk melambaikan tangannya kepada si lelaki, ia ingin menuruni pinggir sungai tersebut dan segera mengejutkan lelaki itu dengan pelukan hangat, sebagaimana kebahagiaan masih mendekap sang gadis. Jantungnya berdebar amat cepat karena ketidaksabarannya untuk melihat sosok pria tersebut dari dekat. Ia maju dan tersenyum amat lebar kemudian melihat bagaimana pria itu ternyata tidak sendirian dan tengah mendekap seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan berbando merah—

—Oh, oh, _oh_. Cinta begitu menakjubkan, ia membuat jantung gadis kecil itu _meledak_.

Cinta merubah emosi gadis itu dalam sekejab. Cinta berhamburan di dalam pikirannya dan membuatnya bimbang. Cinta mengganti kekagetannya dengan sebuah perasaan baru. Perasaan yang lebih buruk dari ditolak, perasaan yang seseorang rasakan ketika mereka tak sempat (dan tak _bisa) _mengatakan apa yang sangat ingin mereka katakan.

Ah, apakah cinta begitu menakjubkan sehingga ia sanggup membuat gadis manis itu _hancur?_

Sebagaimana ia sanggup membuatnya _hidup_?

(Kalau begitu, apakah sekarang gadis ini masih hidup?)

Jawaban pertanyaan tersebut tidak sempat terdaftar dalam pikiran gadis itu. Sesuatu (cinta?) mengaktifkan saraf kaki gadis itu dan membuatnya berbalik dan berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat tersebut. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya sendiri mengerut, menipis, dan menghilang. Tapi tidak, ia tidak menghilang. Seingin apapun ia untuk menghilang. Ia kembali ke gedung sekolah yang sudah sepi, ke kelasnya, bersembunyi di bawah meja guru—dan ia berakhir di situ.

Saat itu, di momen yang sekejab itu, ia menyadari sesuatu.

Ia paling menyukai ketika ia berdiri membelakangi lelaki itu, karena ia bisa berpura-pura bahwa lelaki itu sedang menatapinya (karena itulah ia selalu berdiri di koridor dengan punggungnya menghadap ke arah sang lelaki). Ia paling menyukai ketika ia sedang tidak bersama lelaki itu, karena ia bisa beranggapan bahwa lelaki itu sedang memikirkannya. Ia paling menyukai ketika lelaki itu memanggilnya seperti biasa dengan nama keluarganya, karena ia bisa berimajinasi bagaimana lelaki itu akan menyebut nama kecilnya dalam berbagai macam nada dan ekspresi. Ia paling menyukai tatapan mata lelaki itu, tatapan yang hangat sekalipun tatapan tersebut tak pernah melihat lebih jauh dari apa yang seharusnya dilihat. Ia paling menyukai hati lelaki itu, hati yang mungkin saat ini sudah berlabuh di suatu tempat dan bukan tempat sang gadis berambut merah.

_Kenapa_, gadis itu bertanya kepada hati kecilnya, _Kenapa cinta tak sanggup membuatmu hilang tapi sanggup membuat matamu menjadi panas dan mengeluarkan cairan hangat?_

Aneh. Membingungkan. Jahat. Tidak adil.

Bolehkah ia menangis? Pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya tidak berbobot—karena _toh_ saat ini ia sudah menangis. Agak kencang, malah. Pada saat ini semua hal yang ada di dunia bercampur dan menghilang, meninggalkannya sendiri dengan tangisannya. Meninggalkannya sendiri dengan perasaan yang sempat ingin ia abadikan, perasaan yang sempat membuatnya sangat bahagia, perasaan yang dalam waktu singkat berubah dan merobek-robek sambungan hatinya dan membuatnya menangis sampai seperti ini.

Perasaan yang kata orang mampu membuat seseorang menjadi sangat cantik—tapi sekarang ia pasti terlihat sangat jelek, bukan?

"Dasar,"

Suara kasar itu menyayat kehampaan di sekelilingnya dan mengetuk gendang telinganya. Ia mencoba untuk menengadah untuk melihat sumber suara itu, namun sebelum ia sempat melakukan hal tersebut ia bisa melihat sebuah sapu tangan yang diulurkan oleh seseorang ke depan wajahnya. Sapu tangan rajutan.

"Wajah jelekmu makin jelek lagi saat sedang menangis, sial."

Sapu tangan tersebut terlepas dari tangan yang mengenggamnya dan hampir saja jatuh kalau saja sang gadis tidak menangkapnya. Perlahan gadis tersebut bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema, mengecil, dan menghilang di kejauhan.

Ia terdiam.

Ia melanjutkan menangis, dengan sapu tangan rajutan itu ia genggam erat-erat.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sang gadis merasakan sesuatu yang baru.

Sekolah telah berakhir, dan ia tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk berjalan menuju ruangan yang biasa dihuni oleh seorang lelaki di dalam pikirannya. Ia menemukan lelaki itu duduk sambil merajut. Lelaki itu mendengus dengan wajah seperti biasanya seraya menggumamkan kata "_Mau apa kau?" _namun sang gadis tak begitu mendengarnya.

Ia menatap lelaki itu, "Kanji, jawab pertanyaanku."

Lelaki itu balas menatap dengan tatapan yang lebih garang, "Apa-apaan, kenapa aku harus menjawabmu?"

"Jawab saja. Aku ingin mengetes kemampuanku setelah kau ajari."

Lelaki itu mengerutkan alisnya, "… Hmph, baiklah. Dasar aneh."

"Sebutkan nilai kebenaran dari pernyataan ini: Jika Kanji mengkhawatirkan Rise kemarin, maka Rise berterimakasih kepada Kanji dan perasaan Rise akan berubah."

Perkataan sang gadis membuat pupil Tatsumi Kanji melebar sementara sang gadis hanya diam dan menatapnya lurus-lurus. Kalau boleh jujur, sebagian dari hatinya tahu Tatsumi Kanji tidak akan memberikan jawaban dan memang benar bahwa gadis tersebut hanya iseng. Meskipun ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati; kejadian kemarin menghasilkan suatu hal baru yang menghantuinya—sesuatu yang melukiskannya gambaran yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, sesuatu yang menumbuhkan secercah harapan kecil di hatinya—

"Benar."

Sang gadis hampir tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Ia menengadah untuk menemukan Tatsumi Kanji berdiri di hadapannya, dengan seringai yang tak bisa ia identifikasi. "Kanji—"

"Soalnya kalimat pertama saja sudah salah, nilai kebenaran pernyataannya sudah pasti benar, bukan?"

Tatsumi Kanji menyentakkan jari-jemarinya dan menyentil dahi sang gadis, sebelum berjalan melewatinya sambil berujar "_Boooodoh" _dan perlahan membiarkan ruangan tersebut menjadi sunyi.

Sang gadis terdiam, memegangi dahinya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, hanya sebuah senyuman yang muncul menghiasi wajahnya. Ia membuka mulut dan berkata lantang.

"Yup, nilai kebenarannya memang benar. Hehe, aku sudah cukup pintar bukan?"

_x x x_

A/N: OKE SAYA UDAH LAMA BANGET GAK NULIS FIC DAN PROSES PENULISAN FIC INI JADI HEGGGGHH SEKALI. SORRY ALL.

Saya rasa… fic ini jelek… gaje… de ka ka… /kabur ke Kepulauan Fiji

Serius ini kerasa gaje wk. Nggak kerasa Kanji/Rise sama sekali. Dan sebenernya alesan Rise bilang nilai kebenarannya benar itu ambigu, bagaimana menurut kalian? /plak

Saya emang fail deh… tapi thanks buat yang baca! Kalau sempat, review saya terima =)

**OMAKE!**

**Rise**: Kanji, jawab pertanyaanku.

**Kanji: ***tegang*

**Rise: **Sebutkan nilai kebenaran dari kesimpulan pernyataan ini: JIKA KANJI HOMO MAKA KANJI HOMO.

**Kanji: ***marah, refleks ngamuk* DEMI PANTAT BOLONG, SALAH!

**Rise: **AHA! Lo tau kalo di bentuk implikasi, kesimpulan cuma bisa bernilai salah kalau pernyataan 1 benar dan pernyataan 2 salah. Berarti menurut lo pertanyaan 1 bener. Alias… LO NGAKU HOMO!

**Kanji: **MATI AJA LO DASAR SIAL!


End file.
